


In sickness and in health

by roseforthethorns, xphil98197



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: In light of recent events here in the US, we decided that we needed a fic of James taking care of a sick Q. And that turned into all sorts of fluff :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you aren't aware of the Facebook 00Q group:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/247325658758760/

He must've been more tired than he thought.   
  
With Turing in his lap and the Telly on quietly, Q hadn't meant to fall asleep. The cat had been purring and it was comforting with James away on another assignment. So Q, forced home by Eve and his cold, wound up napping on the sofa.

James opened the door softly, awake of the low lights from outside. He carried a tray from Q's favorite restaurant, soup and bread and tea. He sat beside him on the side and felt his forehead with a frown. The worst of the fever was gone, but Q was still clammy.

Q startled awake, trying to fend off the intruder but not only did he only weakly push at James, he sneezed and sent his glasses flying. "Oh damn," he mumbled.

James tried not to laugh at the brown mop of distress, and caught the glasses. He handed Q a tissue and cradled Q as he bent over double in another sneeze. Turing vacated the premises with a swish of his tail.

"James?" Q couldn't believe his eyes as he stared up at his secret agent boyfriend. "I thought you were in Peru."

"I was... Just got in," James kissed Q's forehead. "What on earth happened?"

"Apparently staying away five days in a row is bad for you."

"Staying awake? Love!" James picked him up off the couch. "Come on, bed with you. And I brought soup."

Q groaned and tried to get down, but James was far stronger with Q in such a weakened state so he could only push weakly at James's arm. "M'fine. I am. Seriously," he groaned even as his head ached.

"You aren't," James contradicted, settling him into the nest of duvets on the bed. "When did Eve send you home?"

Q stared at his feet and mumbled an answer. He winced a little when James insisted he say. "Yesterday," he finally admitted. "She's scary."

"And you didn't bother to eat?" James sighed. "Come on, time for food and rest for you," he kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed.

Q grumbled something about meddling agents, but he leaned against James and let the man feed him.

"Hush, you should have taken better care," James held the tea for him to sip. "What if I had needed you?"

"Eve wouldn't let me work," he replied. "And I really was fine."

"You stayed for five days, you weren't fine," James handed him ibuprofen pills and decongestants to swallow.

Q took the meds obediently and chased them with some soup. "I didn't want to leave."

"I know, but it wasn't the sort of mission you had to be on comms all the time," James pulled Q onto his lap. "You need rest, darling."

"Not without you I tried. I can't."

"Come on, you don't want me to worry out in the field," James wrapped a blanket around them both. "There's Dr. What on, how about a bath and we watch it?"

"It's Doctor Who," Q mumbled. "And that sounds okay." He was shivering again despite his best efforts not to.  
  
"If you're still ill in the morning, we're going to get you checked," James fumbled for the remote amidst the shivering pile of blankets.

Q mumbled something about meddling doctors, but he let James carry him into the bathroom anyway. He was shivering too much for James to just let him watch Telly.

"Come on, warm bath with you," James scolded. "Were you feeling this ill all day?"

Q hung his head and nodded, clinging to James as the man ran him a tub full of warm water. "Didn't want to move."

"I know, but a walk down to medical might have stopped this before it got so  bad," James leaned back against the wall of the tub and pulled Q close.

Q shook his head and curled back up in James's arms. The water felt like it was burning his skin, but he knew that was just an indication of his fever. He tries not to make it panic. "Hate them. You were gone. Needed to be there for you. Had to. Wouldn't leave."

"You know it's perfectly okay to take care of yourself," James scolded, exasperated. "I'd prefer you be a little more careful, actually."

Q pouted. Epiclly. It was marred by his sneezing and shaking. "You don't," he mumbled.

"Don't argue," James stifled a giggle. "You're adorable all cross and dripping snot."

"Shut it, you."

"I'm serious," James splashed him. "What if I needed you well?"

He couldn't look at James. "I know. I'm sorry. I... I don't have a good excuse."

"I'm not trying to be mean, I wish you would take care of yourself for your own good," James kissed his shoulder.

"Does it really matter? You come back beat to a pulp or shot up most missions."

"And I'm a 00 agent," James scolded. "You're more valuable."

Q didn't answer, staring instead at the water. How can he say that James matters more to him than anything in the world?

"I worry," James whispered into his skin. "I want to know you're safe."

"I never know if you are. I worry every time you leave on a mission. It eats me alive until you come home. And I know what I signed up for when I agreed to date you. But James... I worry,"

"And I worry too, worry when I'm trying to rush home because you disappeared," James whispered. "Do you know what I thought?"

Q turned red and tried to hide his face; James just tilted his chin up to force Q to look him in the eye.   
  
"No…”

"I thought they took you, because you're with me," James whispered. "I couldn't get phone reception during the flight, and I imagined them hurting you... Torturing you."

Guilt slammed into Q; he felt like he'd been slapped with it. "James... James I'm so sorry." He hugs tighter to his lover even though he continued to shiver. "I'm so sorry. I... I can come up with something. Tech that can reassure you."

"Just be careful, please?" James begged. "I couldn't live with myself if they hurt you because of me."

"James, I'm safe. I'm here. No one is going to kidnap me."

"I know... But..." James added more warm water. "I wasn't positive, so I worried."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I worried you. But you're here and I'm safe and you can help me get better."

"Yes... Soup and rest," James poured water over Q as he shivered. "And tea."

Q nodded and continued leaning against James's solid frame. "I'll take my meds, too..."

"And some vitamin c..." James nodded. "You'll be better in no time. Then I can get back to spoiling you."

"There's the James I know," Q teased, even as he shivered with fever.

"The James you know wants you healthy," James teased. "I had plans for us this weekend."

Guilt curled in Q's stomach as he tried to play off his disappointment in himself. "You did? What were we going to do?"

"Nothing we can't do next weekend," James kissed his hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Paris will still be there. Rumor is, it's been there for centuries," James teased.

Q's eyes widened. "You were taking me to Paris?!"

"I AM taking you to Paris," James smiled. "Only the dates changed."

Q hugged him. He hugged James tightly and tried to pour his thanks and affection into the embrace.

"There's a restaurant I want to take you to..." James whispered.

This time, his shiver had nothing to do with his sickness. "Well, you would be the expert on places to eat outside London."

"Well, this one is a bit special," James smiled.

Q raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Okay. I promise to work hard to get better."

"Yam'Tcha pairs tea with each course, instead of wine," James pulled up the website on his phone.

Q looked at the site carefully, not touching the phone since his hands were wet. "I can hardly wait," he murmured as he rested against James. He was shivering less, his body temperature slowly descending from fever into low-grade

"We can have a stroll along the river in the morning, then dinner," James said. "I thought I might convince you to go dancing?"

"Depending on how you ask, you just might manage to get your way, too." Q was grinning now. "Dancing in Paris beneath the stars."

"Or in the hotel lounge, to the live jazz band?" James asked, handing Q his tea.

Q sipped it carefully. "You're sounding almost romantic, James."

"I do try..." James whispered. "It worries me, that you gave up so much to be with me. And I'm afraid, because when I fall in love, they've always gotten hurt. Tracy, Alec, Vesper..."

"But not with me. And I love you. I would give up everything to be with you."

"I... Can you turn round?" James asked softly, hands shaking just a little.

Q nodded. He set his tea down on the edge of the tub and turned to face James. He continued to sit in the agent's lap; he ran his hand gently up and down James's forearm as he stares into eyes of impossible blue.

"I love you, I love you so much it hurts," James cupped his chin in a calloused hand. "I'm sorry I made you say it first. I was afraid if I did... Something would go wrong, and you'd get hurt."

Q's eyes fluttered closed as he let James's words wash over him. "It's all right, James."

"No, it isn't," James kissed the corner of his mouth. "You should be with someone who isn't a scared coward."

"You are /not/ a coward," Q said insistently. "And if you kiss me you might get sick-"

"I had it during the mission," James reminded. "I probably gave it to you."

Q kissed him gently before hugging him close. "Need to brush my teeth before I properly kiss you," he mumbled into James's neck.

"After as many mornings as we have, you're going to turn me down for a kiss?" James poured playfully.

"When my mouth tastes this bad? Yes." He kissed James's neck instead. "Help me rinse off and we can get out? I'll eat, I'll take meds, brush my teeth. You can hold and kiss me and keep me."

"Careful, I'll take you up on that, and you'll have to make an honest man of me," James teased, kissing Q's palm.

He giggled (actually giggled) and leaned back in the water as James helped him wash everything.

"Oh, I see... Too much of a project then, " James gave him a mournful sigh, tempered with a wink.

"For someone with a fever? Perhaps. But I'm not giving up on you."

"That means a lot," James said, serious once more.

"Are you really passing up an opportunity to play with my body and the soap?" Q teased. Despite his sickness he was feeling better. Happier.

"No, certainly not," James grinned, lathering his hands, only to rub them down Q's shoulders with careful strokes.

He could feel the tension drain from his body. "Now that I know you love me too, I'm going to say it all the time."

"I should hope so..." James worked his thumb over a particularly tense spot. "I promise to never get tired of hearing it."

"Then I love you. I love you James. I love you so much."

James nodded, and swallowed hard. "I love you, darling. So much."

Q rinsed off and got out of the tub, letting James help dry him off. He brushed his teeth while Bond got snacks, and once Q was dry and in pajamas, they curled up together.   
  
"I want to tell you my name."

"Are you sure?" James asked gently. "You know I respect not knowing."

"I'm positive, James. I want you to know.”

"I just don't want you to feel obligated," James said.

Q smiled and sat in James's lap again. He ran his hand over Bond's cheek and sighed softly. "It isn't an obligation. It's a desire." He takes a slow breath and exhales. "It's Danny."

"Danny... It suits you," James ran his hands down Danny's sides. "Danny, darling..." He hummed a few measures of 'Danny Boy'. "I might need to pull out my pipes when you come over."

Q dissolved into laughter that ended in a coughing fit, but it was absolutely worth it to see the smile in James's eyes. "That's a /horrible/ joke," he groaned.

"No, no..." James laughed. "That came out wrong. My bagpipes. I grew up in Scotland, remember."

"There is no way you play bagpipes."

"I'll have you know I can tie a kilt proper and dance a jig as well," James retorted.

Despite his illness, Q's eyes darkened with something very akin to lust. "I want to see that."

"Kincade taught me a few things besides shooting," James smiled. "I can wear it when we go to dinner if you like."

"Oh /god/ yes," Q groaned. He kissed James then, grateful he had brushed his teeth.

"Really? If I had known that would turn you on, I would ave worn it on our first date," James smiled. "I'll have the tartan pressed for our trip."

"Better to have saved it in the end. My brain might have imploded."

"I owe Kincaid a thank you," James smiled. "He did say that someone would find it a draw someday."

Q grinned and curled up in James's arms. "I think you're gorgeous. Clothing just enhances that beauty."

"Flattery. You already have me wound around your finger," James tucked them into the clean duvet.

"Completely and utterly. But with you here I don't feel so cold."

"Good, I think the bath helped break the worst of the fever," James ran his hands through the damp curls.

"Mmmmmmm don't stop. I like that," Q mumbled.

"You're a cat," James teased, nuzzling the stubble on his jaw.

Q moaned then, squirming as James's touch ignited fires he knew he couldn't satisfy when sick but he didn't care. It felt /good/.Jess

"Easy, easy," James smiled. "Tomorrow maybe, if you aren't so congested."

Q stuck his tongue out at James and pouted, but he needed to rest. He dutifully swallowed the ibuprofen and ate a piece of orange.

"You'll be amazed how much faster you heal with food," James bit his own orange. "Medical is right about a few things."

"Gonna tell Eve you said that," he mumbled.

"Don't you dare, I'll make her enforce bedtimes on you," James teased.

"You wouldn't."

"Is that a dare?" James raised an eyebrow.

"No, no it isn't. Now unless you're gonna sing me to sleep, shush. I'm sick remember?"

"Do you want me to?" James asked. "I do a passing version of Loch Lomond".

"Yeah, I do, James." Q closed his eyes and snuggled close as James held him.

"By yon bonnie banks  
And by yon bonnie brigs..."   
James turned out the light and snuggled around him. "Goodnight Danny, I love you," he whispered when the song was finished.

Q woke the next morning without a fever for the first time in a few days. James was by his side, apparently sleeping. Q smiled and snuggled closer.

"Hello handsome," James murmured. "Let me bring you tea and toast, and your meds."

"But then you have to move," Q whimpered, clinging to James like an octopus.

"I'll bring you marmalade," James cajoled.

"Hmpf. Fine.”

"Be right back, stay warm," James kissed his cheek and tucked the duvet around him.

Q blushed, just a little bit. He curled up obediently and snuggled into James's side of the bed. His lover's scent enveloped him pleasantly, his own bubble of happiness.

James was back in no time with a tray, plaintive meows following him. "Is it alright if I open a can of cat food?"

"Yes, please. Otherwise Turing and Tesla won't give us peace."

"I wasn't sure if Turing was really hungry, or just being dramatic," James headed back to the kitchen. "Tesla is stalking the bread bag tie."

Q laughed, pleased to discover the pain in his chest had lessened.

"That's not breakfast, your Da will be cross if I let you eat that," he negotiated.

Q sipped at his tea and giggled to himself, smiling. This all felt domestic, comfortable and natural and normal in a way he had never expected to find.

"Darling, I think I need help," James carried in the protesting feline, who still and the twist tie in his mouth.

Q set his mug aside and accepted the cat. "Come to papa," he murmured as he gently but firmly extracted the twist tie from Tesla's mouth. "Such a naughty kitten you are, but you're good for your papa."

Tesla gave a half hearted grumble before rolling on his back to have his belly rubbed.

"There." Q handed the tie to James and snuggled with his cat while Bond finished feeding the cats and making breakfast.

James came back with a pile of toast and a pot of Danny's favorite marmalade from the cupboard. "Alright, bugde over so you can sit on my lap, and we'll keep the crumbs concentrated to one spot."

Q obeyed, happy to use James as a chair. "You're all cozy. And I'm not cold today."

"I'm comfortable, I slept good," James smiled as he licked the marmalade spoon.

Q leaned back to kiss the marmalade off James's tongue. "I think my fever broke when you came home."

"Good... Still hope for a stroll tomorrow then," James said. "There's a new bakery down the road."

"Food? Pastry? Sweeties?"

"Chocolate croissants hot from the oven, and soup," James smiled. "I need to get some clean clothes from my flat at some point as well."

"You could... I mean... if you wanted... move in?"

##### "Are you... Sure?" James asked softly, hopeful.

"I love you." He looked at James, serious. "I love you very much. And I want to be able to call our space home."

"That would be... Nice. A home, I mean..." James swallowed. "I haven't had a place that was home in a long time."

Q hugged him, held him. "I can be your home. Let me be your new home."

"I'd like that," James hugged him, breathing in the smell of them, warm and sleepy.

"Good." The hug was perfect. It was secure and warm, just the right pressure from James's arms around him.

"If you aren't opposed, we can take a cab over after the bakery, and drive back. All I have is a couple of suitcases of clothes. With no furniture, I didn't bother to unpack."

Q nodded. His eyes were brighter, his smile wider. "Yes. /yes/ James."

"You make it sound like you're entirely too pleased about this," James smiled. "I can take you to my storage when you're free, all my photos and things are there."

"I'm really happy about it James. You make me happy. And to get to live with you?"

"You make me sound like a treasure, rather than an un-house broken, greying spy."

"You are. You're my lost treasure. My cats trust you. I love you. You're an animal in bed. You can cook. You make me smile. You make me /happy/."

"You're too sweet," James bumped their noses.

"I'm a fool in love." Q kissed him then, kissed him until he needed to breathe and had to cough into his arm.

"That's... I like hearing you say your in love," James admitted shyly. "But no one will ever believe you a fool, love."

Q blushed and ran his fingers over James's face. "Perhaps not. But I do love you."

"And I love you, more than I'll ever be able to express," James kissed his fingertips. "Do you want to pick up watching the 'Cosmos' documentary where we left off?"

"Okay." Q snuggled back against James again and munched happily on his toast as James flipped to the documentary. For the first time in more then a decade, he felt like he finally had a home.

James settled back with his arms around him once he'd found their place, and massaged Danny's lower back. "You feel much looser after sleep," he murmured.

"I think I relaxed last night. I sleep better when you're here. It... it's why I didn't sleep well when you were gone," he admits.

"I don't sleep well without you either," James admitted, kissing the nape of his neck. "You keep away the nightmares."

"You make me feel safe. I always feel safer with you. Every time." He squeezed James's hand and presses back against his lover.

"Same," James whispered, losing track of the documentary narrative in favor of nipping at Danny's ear.

Q moaned softly and tilted his head to give James better access. "I miss your marks."

"I like everyone knowing you're mine," James said. "How would you feel about something... Permanent?"

Q shivered at the word. "What d'you have in mind?"

"A... Ring? Maybe..." James found himself at a loss for words.

Q turned around slowly, his face very serious. "James. Are you... are you proposing to me?" He was fighting to keep the hope from his eyes and his voice but he failed.

"I'm doing a shit job at trying to propose?" James blushed. "Would you say yes? If I know, I might find the courage to ask."

"I would. If the circumstances were right. If you had a ring. If the situation were romantic. Though I would probably accept if it was ridiculously domestic too."

"Good to know... I'll make copious plans and we'll schedule it for Paris, perhaps," James squeezed him and shivered.

Q felt his heart leap into his throat. "I think it sounds like I need to get better. And fast."

"Give me time to unobtrusively snoop for you class ring so I know your size," James laughed. "Gold or silver? Stones or no?

"Simpler, I think. Though I don't mind engraved. And I think the metal would depend on what you'd be comfortable with as a wedding band. They would have to match."

"I think silver would look good on your skin," James wove their fingers together. "I've never quite seen the point of platinum, honestly. I love seeing old rings that show their wear and tear."

"Silver then. Engraved with something. That's your choice." He stared at their entwined hands and smiled.

"I'll find something suitably Gaelic and romantic," James kissed him, a soft sweet kiss.

The romance of it made Q's body hum. He leaned into it and kissed back. He's in love. He loved James Bond.

"Anam Cara, perhaps?" James said against his lips.

Q felt tears prick his eyes and he nodded. "My anam cara," he replied.

"Do you know what it means?" James asked. "My mum had it inscribed in her wedding band."

"I know a little Gaelic. Not much, but I know that means 'soul friend'."

"Yes," James kissed him. "I'm safe in your arms, it feels fitting"

Q kissed him again. "And you're mine. I'm safe with you. Always."

"I know, and I'm still amazed," James admitted. "What will you chose for mine?"

"I need to research Gaelic a bit more," Q admitted sheepishly.

"Oh... It doesn't have to be Gaelic," James said. "Only if you find something you like. It can be Japanese if it expresses what you need."

"I want it to be meaningful. To be important. I can't just have it say 'old fart'," he teased.

"If it made you think of me and smile, I'd be proud to wear it," James grinned easily. "I'd love a tattoo of your name, actually. How would you feel if I left field work?"

"Woah, slow down. Are you serious? You'll be bored to tears!"

"I'll be there to wake next to you in the morning, and make sure you come home from work," James fiddled with the sheet. "It's just a thought."

"I'm not opposed to it. But will /you/ be okay with it?"

"I don't heal as fast as I used to," James said sheepishly. "And I want to come home to you, get old together."

Q blushed. "As long as you won't be bored. I would love to have you home."

"I would... As long as you can forgive that I hire a cleaning service, and my cooking is rubbish."

"Your cooking isn't rubbish. And I'll chip in for the cleaning."

"Six has an approved service, guaranteed to get anything clean or replaced," James mentioned. "My white sofa was a loss after my last stabbed shoulder."

Q chuckled and kissed said shoulder. "I want to marry you, James."

"Really?" James asked.

"Truth. Only truth. I want to be yours forever."

"Will you marry me then, Danny?" James asked, cupping his cheek.

"Oh god /yes/ James," Q said, and James's smile felt like it was making is own soul soar in his chest.

"Good, good, I may ask you a few dozen more times, just to hear you say yes."

Q giggled. "You're a silly man. And there are other ways to make me say yes, you know."

"Throes of passion, jewellery, asking about marmalade or sweets?"

"Yes," Q said, grinning as James smirked back at him.  
  
"Or... I could just ask you if I can spend the rest of my life loving you..." James kissed his jaw.

"/Yes/," Q moaned. "Yes yes yes."  
  
"Or how about if I ask you for a kiss?"

The younger man blushed and nodded. "Yes, James. You know all the ways to make me say yes."

"If you don't feel too tired tomorrow after our errand, I'll propose a tumble in the sheets."

Q's eyes went dark with want, with the promise of James's words. "Oh /yes/," he growled. "I think I can already promise not to be too tired."

"Good, so more lounging about," James stole another kiss. "Shall I order take away for lunch, and we don't have to get out of our sleep pants?"

"So long as it involves some kind of dumplings, you can absolutely order out for lunch." Q kissed back, grinning and hugging James close.

"Well Chinese for lunch, extra dumplings then. I know a place with fantastic dim sum," James smiled. "Pull up the website for The Steam Palace, and choose what you'd like."

Q grabbed his laptop and, still curled up with James, brought up the site to order their lunch. They wound up with an order that consisted mostly of dumplings, soups, and fried rice.

"Some BBQ pork chow mein for me," James reminded.

Q nodded and added it to the list. "Is that everything?"

"Hot mustard, and we're good," James nodded.

Grinning, he added the mustard and ordered.

James took away the laptop before he could 'just check in with work really fast', and kissed him.

Q pouted and stared forlornly after the computer. "I guess..."

"You're mine for the weekend, price of scaring me," James chided.

Guilt made his ears turn red. "You're right. That's fair."

"I'm only playing Darling," James kissed his bare shoulder. "But R got me home safe... She's very good."

"She is. If I ever wanted to retire she would be a fine Q."

"You've got far more years in you, but I wouldn't say no to a set schedule outside emergencies," James agreed.

 

Q chewed his lips absently. "A set schedule for work... but what if-"

"Always changeable for emergencies, but something more structured, rather than sleeping in the office," James offered.

"I'm... not opposed to this. It would be nice to know I'm coming home at the end of the day. And with you here instead of in the field, I could rely on you to check in on me."

"Drive you home, steal you for lunch, get the laundry pressed," James teased.

"Yes, exactly." The teasing went over Q's he'd until James began chuckling.

"A proper house husband then," James laughed. "Shall I bring you flowers on weekends, and breakfast in bed as well?"

Q started blushing, loving everything about the idea. "Yes, actually."

"Alright then," James brushed his cheek stubble against Danny's cheek. "I'll need a bullet point list of the job description."

Q snorted. He giggled and turned his head to steal a kiss. "Expect it on your desk this week."

"Certainly, and your ring size?" James kissed his nose.

"Mine's an M if you can believe it."

"Really?" James teased. "With those piano player fingers?"

"Okay, it was the last time I had it sized. Which was awhile ago. When I was eighteen. So... they're probably different now."

"So let's just add a stop at the jewellers tomorrow?" James suggested.

"I'm going to have to shower in the morning won't I."  
  
"Yes, darling, but I'll scrub your back?" James winked.

"Oh you better scrub more than just that." Q grabbed a pillow and whacked James with it, cackling and scrambling away.

"Brat," James jumped to his feet and caught him, tickling him.

"Nooooooooo!" Q squealed. He squirmed and laughed under James's onslaught.

"I think you feel much better," James pinned his hands to his sides.

Breathless and smiling, Q stared up at his lover. "It's you. I know it's you."

"And me actually making you take your meds?"

"Shhhhhhhhh, it's you, not the meds," he murmured. "It's the hugs and smiles and kisses, the cuddles and the proposals."

"Well maybe just a little..." James murmured, capturing his mouth.

Q groaned and closes his eyes. He kissed back, melting as James's tongue teased his mouth.

"Perfect, perfect," James whispered, exploring his mouth.

He moaned again and struggled slightly in James's grip. He rocked up against James to show exactly how much better he was already feeling.

"Shall we go back to bed?" James asked, voice a low haze of arousal.

"/Yes/. Yes yes yes yes, James."

"Yes, yes, yes. I like tasting that on your lips," James mouthed at Danny's pulse.

 

Q moaned again and tilted his head to give James access to his throat. "Bloody hell yes. Sex demon."

 

"Sex demon? You're the wanton one, all hot for me," James's Scottish brogue purred.

 

"You sound Scottish when you get turned on. You don't usually," Q murmured back as James's teeth scraped over his throat.

"Sorry," James ran a self conscious hand through his hair.

 

"Why are you apologizing? It's sexy as fuck," Q growled. He took advantage of James's distraction to flip them over and kiss his lover hard.

 

"Oh-" James moaned softly as Q ground against him. "I hated sleeping alone while I was away from you."

 

"I can't sleep well without you. I've tried and I can't manage it."

 

"Me either," James agreed. "I need you near me."

 

"You know, they say orgasms are good for you. Help your immune system... encourage healing..."

 

"Well, then let's work on that, shall we?" James teased, kissing his collar bone.

 

The mouth on his skin distracted him, and Q's arms trembled. He rolled them back over so James was over him once more.

 

"So you want me on top, do you?" James purred. "Lube?

"I want you to top. I want your cock inside me this time," Q murmured back. "And it's in the side table."

"You don't know how hot that sounds, coming from your lips," James groaned.

"It does? When I tell you how badly I've wanted your cock for days? How desperate I am to stretch around you?"

"God, Danny," James fumbled and dropped the lube, intent on capturing his mouth. "You and that wicked tongue."

Q grinned to hear James falling apart like this. "The wicked tongue that you love? The wicked tongue that wakes you up most mornings?"

"Yes, exactly," James sighed, rocking his hips against Danny. "And your lips. I love your lips on me."

Q groaned and rocked up against James. "You feel so big already," he murmured as he kissed James. "I'm going to be so full once you're inside me."

"You'll barely let me inside you before its over, if you keep that up," James sat back one his heels and warmed the lube in his fingers.

"Then figure out how to keep us both from finishing," Q challenged.

"You're determined to drive me insane, aren't you?" James murmured, pressing at the base of his own cock.

"Yes. Yes I am. Now..." Q leaned back and spread his legs for James, planting his feet on the bed and putting his arse on display. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What I'm going to do about it..." James teased at him with a single finger. "Is let you come first. And then get you worked up again."

The boffin's eyes widened. "You... you..."

"What?" James chuckled. "Unless you want me to put a cock ring on you, and make you beg?"

"I... I don't know... I don't know what I want more."

"Shhh..." James kissed a drop of sweat off Danny's neck. "Come here," he gathered his lover into his arms. "Let me take care of you."

Q nodded and clung to James then. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, I want that. Take care of me please, James. I want you so bad."

"I have you," James murmured, sliding a second finger into him. "I missed you, darling."

He squirmed and rocked back on James's hand, getting used to the feeling. "I missed you too," Q panted. "So much."

"That's why I don't want long assignments in the field any more," James said, bending to kiss him.

Q kissed back enthusiastically while clenching cheekily around James's fingers. "Good. I want you here."

"And I want to be here, so its a win, win situation for both of us."

"You've certainly convinced me. And it means we can have loads more sex.”

"I'm not only looking forward to the sex..." James said. "I'm looking forward to more time with you."

"So am I. I'm just saying sex is a perk. But we can have domestic days too." Q's voice was getting a bit breathy now as James curled his fingers.

"Yes... I like the lazy domestic days...." James smiled. "You ready for me then?"

"One-one more finger."

"One more?" James teased. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Fuck, James yes. Please."

"Alright... only if you're sure?" James smiled down at him.

Q groaned and rested his head against James's shoulder. "I want to make sure I'm loose enough."

"Easy then," James returned to his mouth, plundering it at the same speed his fingers were moving.

Q utterly lost himself in the slide of tongues and James's fingers. This man utterly consumed him, and he didn't care. It was wonderful. He kissed back hard, poured himself into it with every breath. James tasted of jam and tea and kissed with ruthless command that demanded Q's undivided attention and thought. It was intoxicating. It was invigorating.

"My beautiful boy," James murmured, kissing him. "You make me so happy to be home."

Q blushed and smiled against James's lips. "I love you," he replied.

"I love you, Danny," James nuzzled his chin and added a fourth finger.

Q swore and reminded himself to breathe as he stretched again. "Want-want your mark. On my neck."

"But what about when they see it at work?"

"I don't care. I'm going to wear your ring soon. I want you. I want to feel you leave a mark. /Please/."

"Danny..." James groaned and latched onto a spot where he could feel his pulse.

Q cried out and clenched hard. He rode James's fingers as Bond bit and sucked a bruise into the sensitive flesh of his neck. His toes curled at the combined pain and pleasure.

"So eager, are you?" James chuckled, his blood racing as he slid into Q with a moan. "Ah, that's what I was missing," he whispered, kissing the soft lips.

Q's head falls back and his eyes are wide open as he stretches around James. "Ohhhhhhhh /fuck/," he whimpers

"I have you, breathe," James told him, rocking into him a little at a time. "Is that enough lube?"

"Yes, yes it-ohfuck-it is... you're just so fucking /huge/." Q forces himself to breathe slowly, whimpering as he rocks back onto James.

"You're good for the ego," James teased, sucking a bruise just above the hollow of his throat. "You're so tight it should be impossible," he panted, nails scrapping for purchase on the sheets.

Q nodded and pushed gently on James's chest until his lover lay back against the bed. Q then began to ride him, rolling his hips and rocking sensually back and forth over him.

James gasped, kneading at the muscles standing out on his thighs. "Danny, Danny..." he chanted, worshiping the lithe body above him.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look?" Q panted. James was flushed and prone beneath him. He looked like a bronze god, scarred and sculpted and perfect.

"Me? Nah, that's all you, the way you move, the way you make me want you," James whispered. "You feel amazing."

Q leaned down, kissing James hard and deep before mouthing over to his ear. "Fuck me, James Bond," he purred.

"Dammit... yes," James growled, pushing up into him. His fingers were leaving brusies on Q's hips.

Q cried out in pleasure and scratched down James's arms. "Fuck, fuck yes, Fuck me James! Ruin me!"

"Ruin you? But I want you again later," he bit at his neck. "That's it Danny, just like that. You feel so good around me.

It was like fire coursing through his veins. Q moaned and gasped and begged the more James fucked into him. "Christ yes. My arse is yours."

"So good, just hang on a little longer..." Jame reached up to mash their mouths together, a clash of teeth.

Q almost sobbed into James's mouth. "Close," he whimpered. "So closed. Please."

"I know, I know," James soothed his, slowing down his fingers. "But just a bit more," he thrusted hard and found Danny's prostate with a sigh.

Q screamed in pleasure then. He saw stars and was instantly on edge. He was so close his cock ached. "James-I cant- I need-"

"Come on then," James sunk his teeth into Danny's pulse point and came himself with a cry.

Q obeyed and came. He sobbed James's name and came all over James's chest and his own before collapsing against his lover.

"Sweetheart, my sweet boy," James kissed his cheek, letting them both catch their breath. "You were incredible."

"Lost your tongue there, boffin?" James smiled and let Q root around in the covers for a cuddle.

Q stuck out his tongue and burrowed against James. His arse was pleasantly sore.

James chuckled and held him close. "Will that keep you for a moment while I catch my breath, then?"

He nodded and kissed James's cheek. "Yes," Q mumbled. "Hold me please."

"Of course," James stole his lips and brushed them with a kiss, before sucking on the bottom one.

The boffin shivered and pressed closer. "Jaaaaaaames," he whined.

"Yes, love?" James whispered against his lips.

"You're being sexy. I can't go again yet. But you're so sexy."

"Brain filter gone," James smirked. "Just relax... we have all day, and all of tomorrow."

Q nodded and smiled. "Love you," he mumbled as his eyes closed.

"Love you too, darling," James smiled as his lover drifted off to sleep.

"So, are you ready for the Chinese?" James asked the bundle with the mop of damp curls sticking out. "It should be here soon, and I don't want you getting the whole bed wet with your bath towel."

Q popped his head out of the towel and stuck his tongue out at James. "I could always go around naked..." but the earth look from James has him grabbing for James's undershirt and boxers. "I know, I've been sick. No naked time."

"Yes, as soon as your fever has been gone for more than a day," James kissed him. "Its chilly. Do you want a fire?"

Q nodded as he wrapped his favorite quilt around himself.

"Little burrito," James teased, heading out to the living room. The fire was built, and only needed lighting. Another half an hour and the food would arrive, so James lit the first first, and went to prepare tea.

Q curled up on the sofa as he watched the flames begin to lick at the logs. "Why me?" He asked James. "Why'd you pick me?"

"Because you'd have me?" James said softly. "You didn't just see the assassin, the killer. You still see me as a man."

Q blushed a little, glad James couldn't see his face. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. Besides the fact that you are lovely, and a good person," James stood. "I've been nothing but a number for so long."

"I love you. I love you very much."

"And I love you," James knelt in front of the couch. "How is your search for ring inscriptions going?"

"It's going slowly. I'm not sure exactly what I want to say."

"Well, the traditionally inscribed rings were called posey rings, see what you think of those," James said. "I think you'll be able to find them online. There's everything from Latin to Hebrew."

Q smiled and looks up at James. "Amo te. It's 'I love you' in Latin."

"Oh, I like that," James smiled. "its simple, and sweet. And it will remind me of you."

"In what universe am I simple?"

"None," James laughed. "i am, perhaps."

"Hey." Q pulled him close and kissed him. "You aren't simple either. It's one of the things I love about you."

"I play a lot of parts," James whispered, brushing their noses together. "But I'm just the man that loves you, really."

Q blushed again, rubbing his nose against James's in an Eskimo kiss. "Is that all?" He teased softly.

"That's all, a retired civil servant and house husband," James smiled. "Which reminds me, help me draft a resignation letter to M?"

"He is going to freak out."

"And? Who care?"

"Does this mean I'm allowed on my laptop?

"Maybe?" James teased.

The boffin grinned. "Laptop please."

"Of course..." James brought it back from the bedroom, along with Q's slippers. "Tea water is boiling."

Q put on the slippers and began typing away as James fixed their tea and returned to hold him.

"I'm sorry to ask you to do this, I'm terrible at the sort of wording that kissing arse requires," James settled next to him.

"I don't mind at all. Just hold me while I work so I don't get lost in it."

"Right here," James nodded, sipping his tea.

Q snuggled back and worked on James's letter. Asking softly for input now and again. "Okay. Take a look at this," he asked fifteen minutes later.

"Looks good, much more professional than I would have managed," James nodded. "And it leaves me an opening to continue working in the office, rather than burning my connections."

"Bingo. You could teach marksmanship or something."

"Yes, or recruiting," James nodded. "Alec and I have always had a nose for who wouldn't make it through training, I don't know who picks them."

"You would terrify the recruits. I'd pay to see that."

"It would certainly give us better quality to work with, rather than one in a hundred being qualified to be a 00," James argued.

"You're right about that. I'm not arguing against it. I want to see hem scared when faced with you and Trevelyan."

"I don't know if we'll ever see Alec retire, but I know he's older than me. But anyway... I'll be very glad to build a home with you," James smiled and curled closer to him.

 


End file.
